1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved circuit configuration for use in integrated circuit design.
2. Prior Art
Previous attempts to construct an ideal Bandgap reference circuit have centered on obtaining a voltage difference between the base-emitter voltages of two transistors operating at different current densities, in an attempt to compensate for the effects of V.sub.BE vs. temperature. Such an arrangement is shown in Brokaw, IEEE, JSSC 1974 Digest Page 188 and Widler, IEEE JSSC Vol. SC-6 No. 1, Feb. 1971. However, such a configuration only reduced the variation of output voltage over temperature by eliminating the linear variation of V.sub.BE with temperature, rather than eliminating the non-linearity of V.sub.BE with temperature. (V.sub.BE is the base emitter voltage of the transistor with the transistor turned on).